Road to perdition
by Illusions Industry
Summary: J'ai un plan! Génial! Ca va rendre dingue Draco et ça va dynamiter le Golden Trio. Foi de serpentarde, cette année ils vont tous s'en souvenir .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Rowling, Bloomsbury et la Warner (quoique la Warner ne mérite pas grand chose :D). Une nouvelle petite fic qui devrait pas être trés trés longue . N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Ne serait ce que pour me parler de votre chien :p (qui s'apelle Caramel :D).

**Road to perdition**

Quand Draco m'a dit que le lycée s'était sympa mais qu'il fallait voir au-delà, j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout de suite percuté. C'est vrai quoi? Les garçons sont incapables de dire les choses correctement.

Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'on sortait ensemble même si tout le monde le croyait depuis notre quatrième année. C'est pratique quand tout le monde croit que vous êtes la petite amie d'un Malefoy. Maman en tout cas en était ravie.

On s'est fricotés deux, trois fois mais moins que ce que les autres élèves pensent. Et je sais bien ce qui se dit dans les couloirs: que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, qu'il a juste à siffler pour que j'accoure.

Pas complètement faux. Draco il représente le pouvoir chez les Serpentards et j'aime ça. Faire partie, même légèrement, de ce pouvoir là, je trouve ça grisant.

Enfin je trouvais.

Parce que Draco m'a plaqué.

Pas vraiment compris pourquoi. Enfin j'avais bien des théories. J'avais pris un peu de poids (mais d'un autre ôté j'ai jamais été très mince non plus de toute façon) ça se trouve c'était à cause de ça. Ou alors à cause de mon nez. Je sais que mon nez est un peu … j'ai déjà harcelé ma mère pour faire un sortilège esthétique. Elle m'a répondu: 1- que c'était bien trop coûteux, 2- qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance dans les guérisseurs qui pratiquaient ce type de sortilèges et de 3- que mon nez donnait du caractère à mon visage.

N'importe quoi! Ma vie serait nettement plus simple si j'avais un nez aquilin ça me paraît évident.

Et si jamais Weasley fait encore un commentaire là-dessus ça ira mal pour lui, Foi de serpentarde!

En parlant de Weasley, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai hâte de le revoir demain. Après tout, il est la clé de ma vengeance. Oui, parce que j'ai trouvé le moyen de me venger de Draco.

Il ne pensait tout de même pas me larguer comme ça? Je suis une serpentarde! Je suis une Parkinson! Duh!

Il mériterait que je lui fiche un sortilège d'attractions avec Millicent voir Greg ou Vince. Ca lui apprendrai.

Mais j'ai mieux! J'ai découvert après une intense réflexion autour d'une glace au chocolat le meilleur moyen pour rendre dingue Draco Malefoy.

Je suis trop génialement mauvaise.

Non seulement je vais ternir la réputation de golden boy de Draco mais en plus je vais semer la zizanie dans le Trio de rêve.

Si je ne mérite pas une médaille après ça!

Sans compter que c'est vraiment me faire plaisir aussi. Car quelle est la personne qui m'agace le plus dans cette école?

Bingo.

Ronald Weasley.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites: « C'est pas Granger? ».

Aussi.

« Et Saint Potter? »

Tout à fait. Le TRIO Merveilleux. Duh! Tu parles!

Mais Weasley est la cible idéale pour mon plan. Granger m'ignorerait. Draco n'arrive déjà jamais à vraiment l'énerver et entre nous j'ai pas envie de me prendre un sort de cette sang de bourbe. Potter… ça ferait trop plaisir à Draco et c'est pas le but. Surtout qu'on a l'habitude d'entendre des ragots sur Potter, personne ne croirais rien de l'affaire. Alors qu'avec Weasley, tout le monde va gober.

Oui. Le but sera facilement atteint avec Ron Wesley (faut bien que je commence à l'appeler Ron maintenant). Ce garçon est tellement prévisible, tellement gryffondor, que ça va être un pur bonheur.

J'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes à tous.

# rire maléfique #

Ben quoi? Je m'entraîne!

Poudlard - Grand Hall - 10hpm - Cérémonie de Début d'année

J'ai observé Potter ce soir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces vacances mais il en tire une de ces têtes! Par contre, si Granger était là (c'est dur de la louper celle-là), Weasley manquaient à l'appel. J'ai entendu Draco se moquer de Potter dans le train à ce propos.

_«Alors Potter t'as perdu ton petit copain? Tu l'as envoyé mendier pour toi? Il doit avoir l'habitude.»_

Draco avait repris du poil de la bête depuis qu'il avait été enrôlé officiellement dans la Jeunesse Voldemortienne. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial là-dedans mais bon.

Ah! Un coup d'œil et je vois que l'autre tête rousse n'est pas là non plus. C'est donc une affaire de famille j'imagine.

Le voilà! Chaque année il pousse celui-là! Bientôt il va toucher le plafond. Sa sœur est juste derrière lui. Ils marchent tout les deux d'un pas rapide en baissant la tête pour passer inaperçu.

Mouarf!

Allô?

Ils ont vu leurs cheveux? Et lui, il a vu sa taille? Autant demander à Lockhart de passer inaperçu dans un congrès de sorciers encagoulés en noir (oui je fais référence à ce à quoi je fais référence!).

Wesley a plaqué ses cheveux roux devant ses yeux. Dommage, c'est la seule chose de bien chez lui.

Quelque chose a du se passer parce que j'ai chopé Dumby jeter un regard compatissant sur la table des gryffondors. C'est incroyable l'injustice qui règne dans cette établissement si vous voulez mon avis! Tout le monde est tellement pro-gryffondor que ça m'en rend malade! Heureusement qu'il y a le professeur Rogue. Lui au moins il rétablit la balance! D'un autre côté c'est notre directeur, ce serait pénible s'il ne le faisait pas.

La cérémonie a été ennuyeuse au possible et je savais qu'il ne manquerait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Draco lâche innocemment à ses copains un «Pansy? Pff je l'ai laissé tomber, elle était gentille mais blablabla»

Tu peux courir mon coco. Je vais te doubler façon grandiose. Et avec panache vu ce que tu portes. Duh!

Draco est réaliste (ou vaniteux ça dépend du point de vue). Ce n'est pas sa faute. Après tout, il faudrait être aveugle, stupide ou gryffondor (y'a une différence?) pour ne pas remarquer que Draco est classieux et élégant (et je dirais pas le reste ça changerait le rating de mon discours). Et là ça n'a pas non plus manqué, lorsqu'on est rentré dans notre salle commune, toute les nouvelles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres de Préfet.

J'avais commencé dans le train mon opération de sabotage en prenant un air de martyr (suffit d'imiter Potter) et en lançant un «Soyez sympa avec Draco surtout. Il l'a mal pris pour … vous savez….nous deux.».

Ah! Ca n'a pas loupé. Je suis resté dans le vague à chacune des questions en ponctuant le tout par de longs soupirs romantiques. Tout le monde a gobé. Daphné m'a dit qu'elle et Cynthia avaient deviné de suite que les choses ne pouvaient pas durer ainsi et que j'avais bien fait de retrouver ma liberté.

Sans dec' j'ai les meilleures copines du monde.

Enfin sauf que j'ai vu Daphné coller honteusement Draco il n'y a pas cinq minutes. La garce.

J'ai aussi raconté que j'avais un amoureux secret mais juste à Blaise. Sachant qu'il ne pourra pas tenir sa langue longtemps, ça me laisse quelques jours pour anticiper ma prochaine action.

C'est vraiment dur d'être un génie!

Cours de Métamorphose - 9ham

J'ai fait exprès: je me suis installée avec Daphné juste derrière Potter et Weasley. C'est vraiment deux gros gamins. Sérieusement ils ont des bulbes à la place des cerveaux. Je me demande encore comment ils ont accomplis tout ça.

Ca, ce sont les recherches que j'ai faites sur Weasley. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il a pas mal de médailles à son actif. Il pourrait facilement envoyer paître n'importe qui. C'est sur qu'être coincé entre le Cerveau et le type-qui-a-survécu ça n'aide pas. Il ne serait pas aussi gryffondor, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Donc je récapitule:

1ème année - 50 points à propos d'une partie d'échec. Ne me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment parce que sincèrement je l'ignore. Je me rappelle de cette année parce qu'on avait gagné la coupe des Maisons et qu'on nous l'a VOLE!

De manière totalement injuste. A cause du Trio. Ils n'étaient déjà pas vraiment apprécié de notre maison mais ce jour là…même les plus modérés se sont mis à les détester.

Bref 2ème année - A quand même visité la Chambre des Secrets. Incroyable non? Sacré Salazar quand même. Il a réussi à faire peur à tout le monde plus de 1000 ans après sa mort! Mais je m'égare. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ils y sont allés. Draco m'avait parlé d'un cahier et d'un monstre. Non mais vraiment! Comme si j'allais gober un truc pareil. Duh! Toujours est-il qu'en seconde année, Potter et Weasley ont reçu des plaques les remerciant pour «Services rendus à l'École». Il y en a pas beaucoup des plaques de ce genre là. Je suis aller vérifier dans la salle des Trophées quand même. On ne me roule pas si facilement. Eh bien je les ai vu. Elles brillent. Elles étaient juste à côté de celle d'un serpentard (je suis super fière), un certain Jedusor. Enfin bon, des plaques qui resteront toujours dans l'école quand même…enfin…tant que les murs tiendront debout.

Quand je vous disais que le Weasley n'avait l'air de rien mais qu'il cachait bien son jeu. Draco sera trop vert.

3ème année - Il s'est fait attaqué par Sirius Black. Je m'en souviens parce que Draco était trop peiné par le fait que Black l'ait manqué. De ce point de vue là Weasley est trop stupide, c'est sur qu'en côtoyant Harry il est plus amené à recevoir des coups de poignards que des roses l'idiot!

Et en parlant d'idiot j'ai entendu Weasley parler à Potter à propos de faire un truc durant le cours de Rogue. S'il faisait ça ça m'arrangerait vraiment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Road to perdition**

  
Divination - 13h

Jusqu'à présent tout c'est passé comme prévu. L'école entire commence déjà à associer mon nom et celui de Ron Weasley (il faut savoir souffrir parfois pour obtenir une belle vengeance! Demandez au Seigneur de la Noirceur totale! Duh!).

Bref, disons que le fait d'entendre Blaise prendre des paris sur mon « ami » mystère accelère pas mal le processus.

C'était trop une idée de génie!

Je crois même que j'ai entendu Daphné dire à Millicent (imaginez la conversation uni-cellulaire…) qu'elle avait entendu une petite poufsouffle dire que ça devait être Ron, l'ami en question.

AH!

Evidemment, Daphné était hilare et Millicent a ricané. Normal. Duh! Encore heureux même. J'aurais été particulierment vexé dans le cas contraire. N'empeche qu'il manque peu de temps pour que ça parvienne aux oreilles de Draco et que j'ai interêt à m'activer un poil si je veux que tout soit parfaitement en place pour le grand final (on en est pas là mais les esprits clairvoyants sont connu pour aller au-delà des limites).

Alors comment suis-je parvenu à ce résultat? Vous aimeriez bien le savoir et je m'en voudrais de vous priver d'un récit si plein de mon éclat!

Heureusement que je joue bien la comédie déjà parce que j'ai bien failli exploser de rire l'autre fois dans la grande salle. Weasley et Potter (par ordre d'imbécilité)… disons plutôt Ron et Potter donc, discutaient donc de ratisser le bureau de Potions. Aparemment le garçon-qui-n'a-jamais-réfléchi voulait trouver des preuves.

Des preuves de quoi?… ça … si ce sont des preuves de sa stupidité, j'aurais pu me montrer altruiste et les lui fournir quasi-gratuitement ( je dis quasi parce que Charité n'est pas mon second prénom et que toute vérité mérite son salaire, ça me parait évident).

Tout de même, pénetrer dans le local à Potions de Rogue en douce faut vraiment être crétin.

Toujours est-il que l'intervention de Cerveau 2000 aka Granger calma rapidement les deux lutins de Cornouailles.

Sincerement j'exècre cette fille, d'autant plus que de toute évidence sans elle, ça ferait longtemps que Weasley et Potter seraient six pieds sous terre et que Serpentard regnerait en maître incontesté sur Poudlard.

Bref pendant plusieurs jours j'ai subtilement essayé de me faire remarquer par Weasley tout en continuant de saper la réputation de Draco. La subtilité n'est pas le fort de Weasley (c'est un gryffondor quoi…), j'ai donc dû forcer la dose: passer devant lui par exemple pendant qu'il tenait la porte pour les deux autres cloportes, le frôler avec insistance et ensuite dire à ma tablée combien j'ai été surprise par la politesse et l'empressement que Weasley avait à mon égard , en ajoutant mais pas trop toute la répulsion inspirée.

La seule personne a avoir remarqué mon manège c'est la sang-de-bourbe. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me lancer un sortilège la dernière fois!

A vrai dire, Weasley a, contre toute attente, une certaine sympathie nauséabonde pour la sang-de-bourbe. Je ne vois qu'une explication à ce phénomène prodigieux: elle est la seule fille de son entourage direct qui lui parle regulierment et comme Weasley…. Ron… est paresseux, il va au plus simple.

C'est soit ça, soit Weasley a des problèmes neurologiques (hypothèse à ne pas écarter).

Salle Commune Serpentarde - 21h pm

J'ai eu une charmante discussion avec Theodore il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

" Daphné vient de me raconter une bonne blague."

Dés le début, j'ai compris que Theo allait essayer d'avoir toute les cartes en main. Theodore Nott est, juste aprés moi, la personne la plus intelligente chez les serpentards (et donc de l'école). Il ne parle pas forcément beaucoup mais il a un ascendant sur autrui quasi-scientifique. Quelque part je suis étonnée , avec son père et tout, qu'il ne se soit pas engagée dans la Mangemort Académie. Mais dans un sens, comme je l'ai déjà dit: il est intelligent.

" Ah. Vraiment" (remarquez le côté absolument maitrisé et plein de cool-attitude de ma réponse. Non y'a pas à dire je suis excellente!)

" Mais oui. Aparemment Weasley te trouve à son gout."

Ah!

Désolée mais c'était bon à entendre dans la bouche de Nott. Mon plan commençait à prendre diablement forme quand même. Si Weasley est peu apprecié des serpentards, il n'en va pas forcement de même dans les autres maisons. Il est même étonnant que le principal interessé ne s'en rende pas compte.

J'ai pris une pose profondement blasée avant de lui répondre. Genre "me fait pas perdre mon temps".

Ca marche tout le temps. Enfin presque.

" Comme quoi tout les gryffondors ne sont pas sans espoir. Mais tout de même, Theo, je trouve ta remarque insultante."

On aime bien être grandiloquent chez les Serpentards. D'ailleurs Theodore a esquissé un geste élegant. Je sentais la réponse venir gros comme un chateau.

" Les Weasley sont une famille de sang-pur..."

" En tout cas assez pur pour pouvoir admirer Ginny Weasley sans trop se sentir coupable." ai-je ajouté de manière sucrée.

ET PAN DANS LES DENTS!

Humpf. Je ne vois pas ce que Ginny Weasley a d'exceptionnel. Vraiment! C'est une naine (oui bon ben même si je ne suis pas vraiment plus grande qu'elle... j'ai la classe moi quand je marche! Pas une démarche de nigaude finie). Elle a des tâches de rousseur immonde et des cheveux d'une couleur ridicule. Et je sais que les Serpentard ont beau fanfaronner, ils ne seraient en majorité pas contre une ballade avec elle. Même Blaise la trouve à son goût.

Blaise!

Je suis entourée de bulbes atrophiés tout de même.

" D'un côté ,tu as les cheveux aussi noirs que Potter Pansy (ouch! Theo sait appuyé là où ça fait mal), Weasley doit surement faire un transfert."

J'avais envie de lui faire avaler sa cravate histoire de voir du vert argenté lui sortir par les trous de nez. Ce type est trop perfide. Heureusement, je le suis tout autant: j'ai contourné l'attaque par un mouvement audacieux, qui allait me permettre d'accomplir un de mes derniers soucis techniques: à savoir parler directement à Weasley.

" De toute façon au prochain cours de potions, je partage ma table avec Weasley."

J'ai subtilement jeté un coup d'oeil à ma droite où une seconde année faisait semblant de travailler. Son visage imprima une mine effarée.

Parfait.

Theodore garda un sourire impassible. Je suis sure qu'on lui a enlevé certains muscles du visage quand il était petit. Son père en est bien capable du reste. De ce point de vue là, je suis presque fiere de ma famille (pas de connexions specialement sombres si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, disons le strict necessaire).

Peut-etre a-t'il reçu un sortilège d'immobilisme faciale dans son enfance.

" Je vais lui apprendre une fois pour toute qu'un gryffondor ne devrait pas s'approcher impunèment d'une serpentarde."

Oui, definitivement un sortilège faciale.

" Je vois."

Il voit? Rien du tout. Pas un pesos!

" Et pourquoi le cours de Rogue? Pourquoi pas demain matin dans le grand hall?"

Serieusement, je lui en pose des questions?

"Parce que Rogue ne me punira pas pour bavardage alors que Weasley écopera sans doute en prime d'un week-end de retenu." ai-je glissé d'un ton froid et condescendant.

Ca lui a coupé la chique. Enfin, pas vraiment, mais l'iceberg qui a fait coulé la Titanic avait surement plus de reactivité que Theodore Nott.

N'empeche que j'ai hâte d'arriver à ce cours! Evidemment la rumeur comme quoi j'allais m'installer auprés de Weasley durant le cours de Rogue pour remettre les points sur les "i" a fait le tour de la maison serpentarde. Elle a trés rapidement atteint les serdaigles puis les pouffsoufles et enfin les gryffondors.

Je me demande comment ils ont pris la chose. Ou plutôt comment lui l'a prise.

J'ai un peu une boule au ventre maintenant que j'y pense. Mais je suis sure que ça va bien se passer. Aprés tout, j'ai bien lu le magazine des Canons Chudley de A à Z. Je suis imbattable donc pas de danger.

La tête de Draco! Hé!


End file.
